


Sous Les Étoiles

by eIIewoods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons Student Sirius Black, Fluff, French Sirius Black, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew is a Good Friend, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eIIewoods/pseuds/eIIewoods
Summary: Sirius Black did not want to move. He liked it at Beauxbatons, he liked it in France. He was happy there. But nevertheless, Walburga and Orion packed up their business in the land of the french and soon Sirius was landing in England, and being shipped off to continue his studies at Hogwarts. His only solace is getting to see the boy with the scars on his face, who will greet Sirius with a welcoming smile and invite him to join he and his friends on the first day, and every day after that. Sirius had been intent on saying no, but how could he, when the boy with the scars was looking at him likethat?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Sous Les Étoiles

Hogwarts was not what Sirius Black expected. It was not that his mother and father had talked the school up, or that he had high expectations of his own accord, it was just rather… underwhelming. Sirius had not wanted to leave Beauxbatons, and had begged mother and father to let him stay. He could stay with Uncle Alphard or Aunt Andromeda while they were gone, during the period of time he was not at school, but that only seemed to put them even farther off the idea.

Walking into Hogwarts for the first time, Sirius felt as though his heart was going to fall out of his arse. Professor Dumbledore met him and Regulus at the entrance to the school, before passing them off to a head boy named Frank, who gave them the tour of the school and the ground surrounding it. 

Dinner soon came, and Frank whisked both Sirius and Regulus off to what he called ‘the Great Hall’ to eat. They had come at the start of a new term, and though they were able to slip in and _nearly_ get lost in the crowds of people already, they still stuck out like sore thumbs. 

Frank was called to his own table soon enough, and quickly dropped Sirius and Regulus off beside the teachers table, before taking off in the direction of which the shouts had come from.

“Hello, boys,” an older woman spoke, she was wearing dark green robes and had a pointy hat perched on her head. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, and took the liberty of deciding that they would sit at Gryffindor table for the night, before they were sorted privately later on. She steered them in the direction of a trio, all three of which were much too immersed in their own conversation to notice their presence. “ _Ahem._ ”

At once, all three heads snapped up. One boy, with messy brown tufts of hair upon his head and a tie whose knot was coming undone around his neck, grinned.

“Evening, Professor!” He greeted, so confidently that it knocked Sirius backwards a bit. He did not try to disguise the fact he was staring at both Sirius and Regulus, but instead, directed his grin toward them and outstretched his hand. “Hiya, I’m James! James Potter!” Sirius could only gape at him. In his life, Sirius Orion Black III had never been greeted so… exuberantly. His fathers colleagues nodded as a sign of respect when they passed, and his mothers many friends squeezed his cheeks and gushed about how handsome the boy was, before congratulating Walburga on yet another thing that Sirius had not been clued in on. His cousins scowled, as did their partners- who, the more Sirius thought about it, were also cousins. That’s why Sirius didn’t like to think about it much. 

But as he was saying, nobody had outright greeted Sirius with such excitement, so free of the worry of what may happen if they are so much as caught looking at him the wrong way. It was rather refreshing, if Sirius was honest.

It took him a minute to realise that Professor McGonagall was signalling for him to introduce himself, seeing as Regulus was now already seated and speaking animatedly with a boy who looked about his age. She scurried off back to the teachers table as soon as he had taken his seat. James was still waiting with his hand in the air, smiling at Sirius, as though no time had passed at all. 

“Sirius,” he introduced, clasping James’ hand in his own and shaking it firmly.

James looked somewhat taken aback, but quickly recovered, “Some grip you’ve got there, Sirius,” he commented.

“And name,” another boy piped in, as he swallowed a forkful of his steak and kidney pie. He smiled cheekily at Sirius when he looked up.

“Some cheek you’ve got, with a name like Remus Lupin,” James shot back, though his tone did not have a trace of venom in it. He was bantering with Remus Lupin. They must have been friends. James turned back to Sirius, untethered by the obscene gesture Remus performed with his middle and index finger. “So, Sirius, tell me about yourself.”

Someone chortled beside him, and Sirius whipped around to see _yet another_ boy, who was clearly ready to laugh at something Sirius was about to say. “Don’t be so bloody formal, you prat. Just ask the lad what you want to ask him.” 

Oh. Maybe he wasn’t, then.

James scoffed, and Sirius relaxed ever so slightly. “Since Peter is intent on _forcing_ this question out of me,” Peter moved to object, but James hushed him, “Sirius, do you reckon I’ve got a shot with her?”

He gestured up the length of the long table, before his finger landed on a girl with fiery red hair, who was locked in an intense discussion with the girls surrounding her. James looked positively bewitched by her.

Sirius laughed, “Not a chance in hell.”

***

Six months later found Sirius Black in the happiest place he had ever been. He had been snatched up by James, Peter and Remus that first evening, and had not strayed far from their sides since. The three were absolutely delighted when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor (and Regulus into Slytherin, much to nobody's surprise), and had bargained with Professor McGonagall to have him move into their room. She must have felt sympathetic, or just rather kind that evening, because Sirius moved in that very same night. 

From then on, wherever James, Peter and Remus went, Sirius went too. He had felt as though they were only doing it out of mere obligation or pity at first, but when James wrenched him out of bed to go visit Hogsmeade and play a prank on a particularly nasty boy named Severus Snape, it was set in stone.

They wanted him to be there.

At the three month mark, Sirius had begun to have his suspicions about where a certain marauder had been sneaking off to once a month. He first told his mind to shut up, because whatever Remus Lupin did when he was alone was certainly none of Sirius’ business. So the next three times it happened, Sirius kept his mouth shut.

But then he came back battered and bruised. 

Sirius will not be held accountable for what escaped his mouth that morning.

“What the _fuck_ happened to you?”

All three heads whipped toward him, ghastly expressions evident. He had followed them to the hospital wing, and caught them red handed. It was not like him to push into situations that were not of any business relating to him, but this was beginning to get on his nerves, and he had to get to the bottom of it.

“Sirius!” James quickly said, wiping a stray curl off his forehead, “What’re you doing here?” Sirius frowned, “I think that question is more suited toward Remus.”

Remus, who looked like absolute shit. Deep circles beneath his usually bright eyes, and his visible skin laden with bandages. He looked like death embodied, if Sirius was being frank.

Remus exchanged a look with James and Peter, as though conveying what he was thinking telepathically, before giving them a deciding nod and turning back to Sirius.

“Sirius, there's something you should know.” 

***

One year at Hogwarts was cause for celebration. Now sixteen and (nearly) of legal age, James had made it his responsibility to gather a pretty selection of alcohol to commemorate the momentous occasion. He lay the five bottles in front of Sirius, and instructed him to choose wisely. Sirius, ever the wild one, had gone with the Firewhisky. 

He was beginning to regret that decision.

James had grown an extra set of fingers, and Peter’s head had blown up to twice its usual size. And Remus, well Remus looked… _good._

Sirius had found himself thinking this a lot, lately. Remus had grown into his scars, as they now did not bunch up on his cheeks, but instead stretched the proximity of his face and down to his jaw. It seemed his eyes were now more hooded, too, like Remus was tired all the time. He dressed more messily, now, woollen jumpers and corduroy trousers had become a staple. 

Though, Sirius had to admit, the lazy look that he would usually criticise, was attractive on Remus. 

Or maybe Remus was just attractive.

_No, Sirius. That is your best friend!_

He tore his gaze away from Remus, and turned it to James, who was (as always) droning on about his undying love for Lily Evans. Sirius now knew her by her name, and not just the redhead that James had asked if he had a shot with on his very first day there.

“... and she’s just so _perfect_ , you know? Like, I can’t find a single flaw-”

“Other than the fact she doesn’t give a toss about you.” “... I can’t find a single flaw, do you know what I mean?” 

Remus looked across the room, locked eyes with Sirius, and beamed. And Sirius thought _yeah, I know what you mean._

***

It didn’t take much, from that point. It seemed that the moment Remus had come out and said he was gay, Sirius was in freefall. He’d gotten a good reception from the general public, bar the stick that you could only expect from Slytherin’s like Severus Snape and his lot of gormless cronies. 

But it seemed that the more Sirius disintegrated into a mere pit of mush for one Remus Lupin, the more _clueless_ said boy became. He had been out on dates left, right and centre. When Remus wasn’t with the Marauders, he was studying, and when he wasn’t studying, he was on a _date._

First was Benjy Fenwick, then there was Xenophilius Lovegood and Robbie Goodluck and Alistair Dickson. They were all very nice boys, Sirius will admit, and they may have been a perfect match for Remus in another world. But not in this one.

In this world there was only one person right for Remus Lupin, and that was Sirius Black himself.

And so forth, Sirius conducted a Five Step Plan that would surely ensnare Remus for life.

Invite Remus to Three Broomsticks

Buy Remus Butterbeer at Three Broomsticks

Let slip that he, too, is gay, at Three Broomsticks

Furthermore let slip that he finds Remus very attractive and would very much like to kiss him, but maybe not do the last part at Three Broomsticks

Hope for the best

No, it’s not the _best_ plan. It’s not even a _good_ plan, but Sirius is doing his bloody best! It’s not _his_ fault that his brain goes to complete and utter mush whenever he thinks of Remus.

So Sirius confirmed with Remus that they would be going to Hogsmeade together the following weekend- alone, thank Merlin. James had Head Boy duties and Peter would be on a date with Ismelda Vince. Everything was set in stone, and Sirius was sure it would go just _fine._

***

Sirius can now confirm, everything is _not_ just fine. In fact, it is the absolute furthest thing from fine. Everything is… _un-_ fine! 

For a bit of context, everything was going great until Sirius looked Remus in the eye at Three Broomsticks. They walked around Quality Quidditch Supplies and talked casually as they picked up a broomstick repair kit for James. They saw Peter and Ismelda, and snickered as Peter tried desperately to impress her. Sirius had even managed to stand right beside Remus in line whilst they paid for their sweets in Honeydukes. But as soon as they sat down with their Butterbeers and Remus looked him in the eye, Sirius’ nerves took off running.

And so did he. 

He ran all the way from Hogsmeade back to Hogwarts, without stopping once. He didn’t even make way for the dormitory, or even Gryffindor Tower at all. He headed for a different tower- the Astronomy one. Two sixth years had been rather… busy, when he arrived, but soon scurried off after realising that Sirius was not leaving anytime soon.

He spent an unforeseen amount of time there, and did not make a move to leave until it was dark and the door opened for the first time in hours.

Who the hell did he think he was? Sitting under the stars, moping over Remus fucking Lupin, as if this was _his_ fault and not Sirius’.

He stood up, muttering an apology to whoever it was desperate to be up here at such a late hour, but a hand on his shoulder prevented him from walking any further. Sirius sucks in a breath, and as though some sick joke is being played on him, the bloke is wearing the same cologne as Remus, and Sirius is sure that he’s going to throw up.

“Sirius...”

Scratch feeling sick, Sirius is about to _be_ sick. 

Here he is, standing in all his glory. Remus Lupin in faded black jeans and a wooly jumper and looking like every single _fucking_ thing that Sirius will ever need in his life. 

Remus continues to walk Sirius backward, until they stood in the very centre of the tower, and Sirius has enough sense to shake him off. 

“Why’d you take off?” Remus asks, his voice too gentle for someone who must be pissed. Sirius can only shrug. Remus sighs, “C’mon. It’s _me_ , you can tell me what’s bothering you.”

Sirius almost scoffs. The irony of Remus saying something like that when _he’s_ the problem. _He_ is what’s bothering Sirius, with his stupid jumpers and his stupid face and his stupid fucking lips that Sirius wants to kiss _so_ badly.

But he can’t, and it was stupid of him to think that he could ever have someone like Remus in the first place. 

“How’d you know I was up here?” Sirius questions, backing away from him and toward the railing.

Remus made a humming noise, “I had a sneaking suspicion.”

“That being?”

“You come up here when you wanna be alone, but I think that alone is the last thing you need right now.”

Sirius sighs, leaning his arms on the railing and looking out into the night sky. The stars were visible here, bright and oh so beautiful. Remus takes place beside him, and their elbows nudge one another. Sirius freezes.

“James told me something,” Remus said, a quiver to his voice. “And I wasn’t sure if he was lying or not, because we both know that sometimes he tells a fib just for the fun of it, but…”

He trails off, chewing on his bottom lip in uncertainty, pondering his following words.

“What’d he tell you?” Sirius asks, heart stuttering in his chest.

“Told me you’ve been keeping a secret,” Remus started, “I was confused, because usually you tell me everything, but then I started putting the pieces together...”

Oh fuck, here it comes.

“Sirius, are you keeping secrets from me because I’m gay? Do you have a problem with that?” “ _What?!_ ”

Sirius is, simply put, gobsmacked. And a little offended.

“I asked if you were keeping secrets from me because I’m gay,” Remus repeats, his tone verging cold. “I’ll ask again, do you have a problem with me being gay?”

“No!” Sirius practically shouts, jumping back from the railing. “Why on earth would I have a problem with you being gay?!”

“I don’t know!” Remus shouts back. “You were just being so weird, and you’ve been acting off since I came out and I just thought that you were--”

“I’ve been acting weird because I fancy the fucking pants off of you!”

That was not how Sirius expected to tell Remus how he felt. Not that the statement wasn’t true. Because Sirius _did_ fancy the pants off of him, but he’d expected his big reveal to be a bit more… _eloquent_? Put together? Romantic? 

“You what.” Remus puts out, looking thoroughly confused.

Sirius avoids his eye, but repeats his statement, “I fancy the pants off of you.”

Remus splutters, flaring his hands between them as though he couldn’t believe what Sirius was saying, “But- you- _me?!_ That’s--”

“-obscene, erroneous, totally unreceptive-”

“- fucking _brilliant!_ ”

Sirius has never wanted to simultaneously sink into the ground and jump in joy more in his life. Brilliant is good, right? Brilliant means that Remus _must_ want Sirius too, right?

“Brilliant.” He breathes, looking to Remus for further confirmation, “Brilliant as in, good thing?” 

“Great thing!” Remus repeats, grinning. He bounds the small space between him and Sirius in one great stride, taking Sirius’ face in his hands. “I’m going to kiss you, can I kiss you, is it okay that I kiss you?”

Sirius can only nod, and kiss him, Remus does. Sirius is certain that the moment Remus presses their lips together all air has been knocked from his lungs because this is all he’ll ever need to survive. He’d happily spend the rest of his life soaking in every single inch that is the magnificent Remus Lupin, but for now, they only have a few hours.

And when the few hours are up, Remus and Sirius walk into Gryffindor common room with their hands linked and lips kissed-soaked, and even if the first thing that James Potter shouts is, “Look who got _luckyyyy!_ ”, Sirius is okay with that.

Even if he doesn’t have Beauxbatons, or a family who give a toss about him at home, and even if every day the war looms closer to home, Sirius will be okay. He’ll be okay for as long as he has Remus, and Sirius has a feeling that Remus won’t be leaving his side for a very long time. 


End file.
